


tripping, freaking falling (for the boys like you)

by changkihyuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I D K, M/M, Nah Just Kidding, becomes angst?? hah, fluff???, i guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkihyuns/pseuds/changkihyuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two times hyungwon tripped and hoseok was there to witness and one time hoseok caught him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tripping, freaking falling (for the boys like you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolute trash please don't expect anything, and i'm a lazy writer so maybe i'd update after weeks or months hmmm

it's a saturday morning and hyungwon is moving to his new apartment.

well, apparently, he moved out of his and jooheon's shared apartment because jooheon's and his boyfriend (minhyuk)'s moans would wake him up at least twice a week, the reason why he is always sleepy at some of his classes (especially maths).

so minhyuk suggested that he and hyungwon would change rooms. and ta-da! here he was in a new apartment, which is actually good because it's nearer to his university.

kihyun, minhyuk's ex-roommate, helped him to bring some of his stuff to their now shared apartment. they sometimes talked back then when kihyun would knock on their doors for minhyuk (who would usually sleep on their apartment half of the week) that's why it's not really that silent and they have a small talk.

kihyun took a break for a little bit but hyungwon just continued bringing his stuff from his car when the door from his neighbor opened and when he saw his new neighbor, he suddenly tripped on nothing.

wow, nice hyungwon. doing great.

his new neighbor is definitely hot, like jalapeño hot. scorching hot. his neighbor is wearing a tight-ass shirt, carving his biceps and man boobs, and simple jersey shorts, but his ass can definitely be seen (don't ask him how he saw that in his position right now).

hyungwon is still not standing from his position, and the hot neighbor just stared down at him with his mouth and eyes slightly opened for a good 5 seconds before he cleared his throat and helped hyungwon with his stuff. that's when hyungwon came back to his senses and suddenly stood up, picking his stuff and placed them back into his box.

"so, you are kihyun's new roommate?" the man asked, not looking at him but definitely talking to him, still picking up his stuff and putting them to the box.

"uh, yes, i was kicked out by his roommate's boyfriend so we kinda just switched rooms," hyungwon said, more staring rather than actually picking up his stuff. the man definitely did more work than him.

"minhyuk and jooheon? those two are so inseparable, they're like a high school couple, except that they're actually in college now," the man explained, putting last of the stuff into the box.

they stood up and the man dropped the box first, then extended his arm to him. "my name is shin hoseok, and i'm your new neighbor, nice meeting you!"


End file.
